


get a load of this monster

by flamehearted



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehearted/pseuds/flamehearted
Summary: various bits of angst that may or may not end up becoming a coherent storyline





	1. prologue

_get a load of this monster / he doesn't know how to communicate  
his mind is in a different place / would everybody please give him a little bit of space_

\--

Genji is no longer used to waking up in the middle of the night and seeing the soft glow of a warm body curled next to him, almost invisible in the inky blackness that 3 AM brings.

He opens and shuts his eyes a few times, sure that even the enhanced vision Angela gave him is betraying him, sure that the rise and fall of his blanket is just a hallucination. It's not like that would be abnormal, he muses, pushing back the disgust at his weakness.

But no. Even after minutes pass, the blanket still softly rises. He inches a mechanical finger towards the blanket, grateful for once for the control, the almost surgical precision that his new form allows. 

He lifts it. 

And there, mostly in the flesh apart from that new prosthetic addition Angela gave him, lies Jesse Mccree. A ghost. A warm, living, breathing ghost.


	2. the mission

Jesse lay in bed, head pounding as he remembered Reyes barrelling in earlier that day. They had been close, when he was a kid, when Reyes gave him the ultimatum. But times were hard and it had taken its toll on the commander. 

He came bearing news, the late-evening sun washing behind him. Jesse had been warned this time that the mission that lay ahead of them held more dangers than even the Blackwatch crew usually encountered.

The old Jesse, Jesse of two-days-ago, would have jumped at the opportunity to barrel headfirst into the danger, his team at his side. It was what he lived for, after all. It was his purpose. 

But the old Jesse didn't have the softly-whirring lump of man-and-omnic-meshed curled into him. The old Jesse had nobody and nothing to give a damn about, aside from Gabriel, but this monster, this uncomfortable meshing of man and machine? This was something he gave a damn about, whether he liked it or not.

So this mission brief came heavily steeped in trepidation, because he knew the man next to him would never forgive him were he to disappear again. Hell, he'd never forgive himself.

He wasn't pleased about it, and wished for a fleeting second or two that he could decline. See the look in Gabe's eyes at his prize cowboy defying his orders. Hah. 

But Jesse knew as well as anyone that the only reason he was out here instead of rotting in prison was because he was useful. And if you were useful to Blackwatch, only a crazy person would take whatever alternative lay ahead. 

Genji stirred next to him, his softly glowing irises lighting up the shadows on Jesse's face.

"Well, hey there, dollface," the cowboy drawled, looking for all the world as though he'd been there forever. 

"Jesse Mccree. What are you doing here?" Genji questioned, voice buzzing electronically, something he'd never quite grow used to. 

Jesse laughed quietly, before whispering, "Is that really how you greet an old friend, Genji?" 

Genji sighed. It had been years since he'd seen Jesse's face, and those years had not treated him well, it would seem. A deep scar cut across his cheekbone, grazing the edge of his lip, and he couldn't miss the inhuman hand touching his chest. 

"Welcome back, Jesse. I missed you. But what are you doing here?" he questioned, firmer this time, greedy for information. This was how it always was. Genji wanting, wanting, wanting, and Jesse, ever the closed book, yielding nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't actually mean for this to be angsty but It Sure Is.


End file.
